TSS: Teens Secret Service- Sherlock
by TheSociopath'sPianist
Summary: What would happen if all the most well know fiction in the world is connected to one another by a group of teens (headed by an adult, of course), that kept all these places in check. And what if all the dreams and hopes of the world rested on a sixteen year old girl's shoulders, a girl who doesn't even understand her own past? My first fanfic. the summary is bad, I know. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

"Abbie! Come on!"

I was awakened from one of the best dreams of my life. I won't go into details, because you, the reader, probably don't care. But basically, Bailey and I were acting in the Sherlock TV series with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman.

"What? Why?"I whined, rolling towards the clock. It read 1:45 AM.

Bailey was by my bed, glaring down at me. That was quite a contrast to her moments before, pulling on Mr. Cumberbatch's curls for the part. "Because we have Defense Against the Dark Arts class in ten minutes. That was the whole point of going to bed early!"

Oh yeah. Our teacher, Professor Harry Potter, has been teaching us this class for a few years now. I can't imagine how he managed me, Bailey and Michael, my best friend's annoying younger brother, all in one class, but he's still teaching so if that doesn't tell you anything about dedication, I don't know what will. (Michael is now complaining because- 'there isn't enough detail! I am awesome, and they need to know that! I am also smart, cunning, and rule your face!' And loud, and obnoxious, and big-headed, just to name a few you _didn't_ mention.)

I crawled out of bed, pulling on some clothes and my black robes. They didn't sort us into houses like at Hogwarts, but the council wanted us to use the uniforms during certain classes.

A little background could help, couldn't it?

Ok, so the council is basically the main characters from a bunch of more well- known fiction and a handful of operatives from the 'Neutral' dimension. That's where Bailey, Michael and I (and more than likely all of you reading this) are from. Neutral (abbreviated N.) is where all the ideas began. All other dimensions branched from the first. If you, for example, had an idea for an original book you wanted to write, and you went and wrote it down somewhere, it would be the start of a new dimension. No one could enter it until you share it with someone, thus allowing you to develop your world. If a book, movie, tv show, anything, accumulates enough attention, then it can be voted on by the council to see if it can become a dimension available to agents and if it can be trusted to stay true. If they answer in favor of it, the main character becomes a member of the board. If not, it is considered off limits. Most are trustworthy, though. The last time they blocked one off was when Twilight was found to be basically a love story, and Edward and Bella were too distracted by love to help the other dimensions. I could see them if I wanted, (its not off limits) but I don't think it would be all that interesting.

Anyway, these electives join together to discuss problems in their sector. Lately there hasn't been much need. The last time they convened was when Artemis Fowl was accused of throwing a kink in one of Percy Jackson's attack plans. There was a large opposition for some time over this, only ended when Mr. Adrian Monk proved that if Artemis had done it, he would have covered his tracks much more. (Turns out, it was actually committed by the Weasly twins.)

Now you are up to speed with all the important stuff about us. Back to the story!

We headed down the elevator to the third floor, where we keep the wild beasts from different sectors. One of these was the Sleet*.

(*Sleet- a small, wolf-like creature, with enchanting blue eyes. These animals can leave you entranced by their eyes, then devour you before you can get a good enough grip on yourself to scream. The only way to defeat them is either with a huge mirror to distract the thing with its own eyes, or to wear mirrored sunglasses, which can counteract the eyes, but not distract them, then use a spell to turn them to stone.*)

We walked into the gym a few minutes early. Now Im sure you've all seen a gym. This one is different.  
'Really?' You ask sarcastically, 'In what way?'

First off, I'm sure you don't have projectors that can transform the whole place into almost whatever you want. Two, I doubt you've ever had to battle for your life in one against angry, hungry, vicious animals.

Professor Potter looked up from a book of spells he was reading. We exchanged the ordinary, "I appreciate you being on time, especially at such an odd hour of the night" sort of banter. We told him it was no big deal. Then he looked at me oddly.  
"Are you all right? You look like your about to pass out!" Harry asked.

"Yes, thank you Prof. Pott.." I stopped, remembering that earlier in the year, he told everyone to just call him Harry. I corrected myself quickly, to which he complimented my manners. I smiled self-consciously.

As the rest of the students arrived, (all mostly half asleep, and some only half dressed, meaning they forgot their robe, or shoes) we took out seats. Harry began loudly. "Now, this morning, our good friend Merlin from King Arthur's court will be joining us."

A young man with straight black hair, deep blue eyes and sharp pale features entered. He wore well worn, tan pants, a blue faded shirt, a brown vest and a red neckerchief.

He gave us all a large grin.

"So!" He said excitedly. "Who's ready to play with wolves?"

After a half and hour of prep work, which included learning the turn-to-stone spell, proper position of the wand, and a huge warning about the sleets and how dangerous they truly are, we were allowed to begin. Each of us was assigned a partner, in case of an emergency.

I was told to work with Carter Kane, twin of Sadie Kane, an Egyptian magician (try saying that three times fast), and someone very easy to befriend. When it comes to magic, however, he is precise and accepts nothing but the best, which is why I admire him so much. I mean, I could never date him, we live in completely different dimensions (which could cause problems), first off, and second, because I think he likes another girl in his dimension, and I will not be the one to interfere with fate.

Now you may ask how different dimensions could have anything to do with dating, but it has a lot to with it. If, for example, we allow Shawn Spencer (from Psych) to date Nancy Drew (the Nancy Drew book series) then it could be the perfect match, but it would never work because the characters are made for someone from their dimension. Shawn is for Juliet, and Nancy is for Ned. That is life in this realm and no one can change it.

When we were ready, Harry let out the beasts. I took it slow and steady, watching his every move, until suddenly, I felt the whole world begin to tip. My mind felt as if it had melted, and I started falling. I don't even remember hitting the ground.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Thank you for reading! This is my first published fanfiction, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. I have more in mind, obviously, so please keep an eye out if you liked it. I hope to publish more weekly, but those lovely life things have to happen, and those may take the whole day next week, so I beg that you forgive me! **

**There will be more Sherlock later (like, a whole lot more), but this was just to give you an idea of how all this works, since I'm at a writers block on the first. If you want to see that as well, I can try to get it up.**

**I own nothing except Abbie and TSS HQ. I do not own Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, Psych, Nancy Drew, Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl, Percy Jackson, Monk, Kane Chronicles, Twilight, or anything else I may have missed just now. Bailey and Michael are based off of real people, so they don't really belong to me either.**

**Thanks again for the support! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

As soon as I was out, an old dream I hadn't had in about year began again, and it was the worst version yet.

It started where it always did: in my room. It was the six year old rendition of it, so it was garden themed, with tons of different flowers climbing up a picket fence, and the rest of the walls painted blue with butterflies. There was a blue and creamy white quilt on the bed, and a huge princess doll house in the corner, home of my twelve princess's and four princes. A small CD player sat on the dresser, with a stack of CDs beside it. Those included the Strawberry Shortcake Jams, Vegitales soundtrack, Adventures in Odyssey, Mozart, Beethoven and Bach. My American Girl doll sat on the bed, wearing a pretty purple party dress in honor of my birthday.

I am sitting on the floor, giving Emily (the doll) a big birthday party, when I hear a ear-piercing scream. I know it was my mom. I rush down the stairs holding Emily close to my chest and see my dad gripping a long sanded stick with a green vine painted all up and down the shaft. He is standing in front of my mom, protecting her from whatever had made the huge gashes on her back and arms. She was bleeding badly and gasping for every breath, trying to calm herself and ignore the pain. Dad is yelling something I can't catch, because I can only stare at my mom's wounds.

Then Mom sees me. "Darren!" She gasps.

Dad doesn't turn, so how he knows I'm there, I have no idea. He speaks over his shoulder. "Abbie, go to your room right now, and don't come out until Mommy, Grandma, or I comes to get you. Do you understand?"

I pause for a moment, tears growing from anger at whatever had done that to my mom.

"Do you understand?" He grows impatient very quickly. And then I see why.

Farther into the kitchen stands my sixteen year old brother, Eric, holding a long whip. Tied in at the end is pieces of broken glass and other sharp things, all covered in blood. My mom's blood.

You need to understand something before I move on from this description. I trusted my brother to a terrible fault. I loved him so much! Well, until this moment.

Also, all of this that you have read, and will read, actually happened, and I have had nightmares about since.

Alright, now you can hear the rest of my whirlwind of a dream/past reality.

I whimper when I see him with the whip, my tears of anger turning to tears of betrayal and hurt. (Yeah, even at six, I understood what was going on, for the most part) Then he speaks, his voice different and much more demanding. He keeps it sweet at first, but I can tell he has changed.

Usually it skips ahead at this point, but it didn't, and for the interest of the readers, I will keep it short. Basically, he tries to convince me that Mom and Dad are crazy and mean. I rush up to my room, not listening to anything he says, tears flooding my vision. Dad shouts something I definitely do not know. I hurry into my room, still clutching my doll. I feel the house shake slightly, and see a flash of blue in weird patterns on the windows and door. My doll and I hide out under my bed until Eric gives up trying to break into my room. He leaves, and there is quiet. Then one more shout from Dad moments later.

I obey my dad and stay in my room. I don't sleep the whole night. My grandma comes to get me in the morning. When I insist on seeing my mom and dad, she says they had to go somewhere, and they may not be back for a while.

Instead of showing the rest of my life, the dream moves off the theme completely, showing me a a garden. A large, beautiful garden, full of trees and flowers all in bloom. I shiver at the sight. I'd seen it once before in my dreams. That had not been my favorite day of the year, even if the previous day had been my thirteenth birthday.

I quickly reach for my other arm, hoping to pinch myself and wake up before he appears, but no such luck.

He shows himself, coming out from behind a big apple tree, and smiled. The same as before. But this time, he spoke a very different speech.

"Well, well! We meet again. How is the dear little girl? Having a good time, fighting with the big people?"

"What?" I ask sarcastically. "No birthday present?"  
Ares laughs, his high tenor ringing out, making me shiver. "You've got spunk, kid! Real guts!"

"What do you want?" I asked as steadily as I could manage.

"Hmm. That's a tough one, isn't it? Your support, I suppose. Your trust. The power you hold, that you insist on using for a useless, pathetic, failing cause."

"That useless, pathetic, failing cause, as you so call it, has the only people in all the worlds combined that I could trust! I could never trust you!" My voice rising louder and louder as I go. Then I poke him on the chest on the last word.

He stares into my eyes for a long moment, then laughs.

"I'll catch you later, girly! I will!" He assures.

Then the ground disappears and I spiral into a black hole.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as woke, sitting up fast. A hand rested itself on my shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright dear. Your fine." A gentle, grandfatherly voice told me. That would be director Shapleton.

After reassurance that I was awake, and that no one was injured by the sleet when I passed out, we got down to business. There were already people in the room, and, according to Director Shapleton, they had been discussing some important matters.

"Sir," I said politely, letting Shapleton know that I wanted to speak.

"Yes dear?"

"I should tell you that I met him again," I stated, knowing he would understand who I was talking about.

He gazed at me for a moment. Then simply nodded. "Tell me what you saw."

I told him everything. I also explained that I couldn't see mom and dad's faces anymore. Their features had slowly faded over the years, until now. But I can always remember Eric.

When I was done, he nodded again. "It just confirms to me something that I have contemplated for some time."

"Are you sure, sir?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"We can manage without her," Harry pointed out. The way he said that did not register properly in my head.

"I'm being dismissed?" I shouted in confusion. "Sir, I know that I have been having trouble with this power stuff lately, but surely there is something I can do to help it! You can't..." I was interrupted by the raising of Director Shapletons hand. He smiled at me.

"We are not dismissing you. You just need some time off. You have been going for far too long without rest, and you need to relax," he calmly replied. I sighed happily.

For two years, the TSS had been my home. After my parents disappearance, I only had one set of grandparents left, whom I stayed with until they died a few years later. Before my thirteenth birthday, I had lived with Colleen and her family for a few years, then Bailey and her family for the last three, both of which generously offered to take me in after my grandparents death. Now that I am part of the staff and student list, however, I stay on site.

"But where will I go?" I asked, getting back to the subject on hand.

"That has already been decided. Since we all know there is absolutely nothing that you don't confide in Bailey or Coleen about, we have concluded that for the safety of you and your friends, it would be best that we not tell you." Gandalf, the most amazing wizard from The Lord of the Rings books and movies, explained. He was here because of the magic training class this morning, but had been running late. No one pointed this out however, because we all know his response would be, 'a wizard arrives precisely when he wants to.'

I pouted. (Or what I think is a pout. I really don't know for certain. Never needed to know until then.) "So your going to drop me in the middle of nowhere with no information whatsoever? That is not nice."

"No, it's not!" Patch, our drop-point instructor, agreed. "It's loads of fun!"

"You know where I'm going, don't you?"

"Have to. Gotta know where your going so I put you in the closest marsh."

"Haha. Funny." I said, sarcasm dripping into pools at my feet.

I gave the director and the council a salute, then went to gather my things. In one hour, I had said good bye to Bailey, Colleen, and Michael, (yes, Michael can be agreeable sometimes) changed into a comfy two piece black suit and a blue silk shirt, filled my magic bag (which is sort of like Hormine's purse, able to hold almost anything and not get any heavier) with necessities (clothes, shoes, toiletries, gun, staff, wand, beading loom and beads, and anything else I might need in the next three weeks) and gotten down to drop zone. Patch had already fired up the transporter. It basically zaps you into blue light and can land you anywhere in any dimension except Neutral, where there are only special places you can land.

"Ready?" Patch asked.

"Yup." I replied. "If you find out anything about mom or dad..." I trailed off.

"I will contact you ASAP." He smiled.

"Thanks. Alright. Hit it!" And I disappeared in a blue ball of light.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. I can appreciate it a whole lot more, however, if you R&R. Just a suggestion. ;) I also accept that I have not updated for a whole month. It may be another before it happens again!  
**

**Hopefully putting this on the website will encourage me to finish it. I have many incomplete works in my room. It's kind of sad. **

**I thought it was a crossover, but since Harry Potter and Sherlock don't meet, and the main character is an OC, I decided it would not be considered a crossover. (Disagree? PM me, and give me your thoughts. Always happy to see another's view point.)But I cant seem to figure out how to change it, so it will just have to stay that way.  
**

**I also have the meeting with Sherlock planned out. Now all I have to do is finish the deduction speech. (It is much harder than I thought.) **

**Anyway, thanks again! -Pianist**


End file.
